


a family can be a tired old man, a bat with a savior complex, and a feral manchild

by N1VA



Series: old stuff new exposure [10]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A DYSFUNCTIONAL WEIRD VIOLENT FAMILY, Alfred Pennyworth Ships It, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, M/M, PLEASE THEYRE A FAMILY, Short & Sweet, hes like the dad i never had :help:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1VA/pseuds/N1VA
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Alfred Pennyworth
Series: old stuff new exposure [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149803
Kudos: 11





	a family can be a tired old man, a bat with a savior complex, and a feral manchild

Alfred smiled as he looked across the set table at his boys.

Yes, his boys. Plural. As in both Bruce and the Joker flirting with each other as they shared food off their respective plates.

He thought back to the day Bruce had dragged the Joker into the cave, beaten and bloody and unconscious. Alfred had been surprised, not at the fact Bruce had brought the Joker to the cave, but at the obvious amount of concern the man had for him. It was evident that Batman had broken in his silent promise to remain unattached those around him. That it should be the Joker, of all people, that he found such a connection with… Well, that was a bitter twist of irony that Alfred saw coming from after the first day, when Bruce had simply stared at a joker card for hours on end before turning in for the night. 

Joker was giggling over something Bruce murmured into his ear, drawing Alfred from his thoughts. His surrogate son had a soft smile on his own face, dark brown eyes light up with something that could only be love.

Alfred quietly stood up, taking his own plate to the kitchen to wash.

[I might not understand whatever it is they have, but it’s clear that it makes Bruce happy. That’s all I ever wanted for him.]


End file.
